Recent advancements in oral-care implements include toothbrushes having angled, multi-level, and pivoting cleaning elements, such as bristles and tufts. For example, a commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,239,995 is directed to an oral-hygiene device that includes a head having a fixed component and a movable component, the latter being movable between a first configuration and a second configuration. A first bristle field extends from the fixed component, and a second bristle field extends from the movable component. The first bristle field and second bristle field are controllably movable between a first configuration for providing a first cleaning operation and a second configuration for providing a second cleaning operation.
A commonly assigned US Patent Application Serial No. 2002/0138926 A1 is directed to a head for an electric toothbrush including a support member having a plurality of holes, through which a plurality of bristle tufts extend. The tufts are prevented from being withdrawn from the holes when a tensile force is applied to the tufts' first ends along the tufts' longitudinal axes. A resilient cushion is positioned adjacent to a second side of the support member such that the tufts' second ends can contact the cushion. When a compressive force is applied to the first ends of the tufts, along the long axis of each tuft, each tuft can move in its hole in a first direction into the cushion. When the compressive force is removed the cushion causes each tuft to move in its hole in a second direction substantially opposite to the first direction. Such action assists in preventing potential damage to a user's gums when excessive pressure is used during brushing of the teeth.
In addition to providing a cushioned mechanism to avoid a possible excessive force during brushing, one could benefit from causing the bristle tufts to move, under brushing pressure, in a desired manner, including a pattern or patterns of the bristles' deflection and their angled orientation.